


wake me up inside

by impulserun



Series: we'll be fine [8]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does this happen a lot,” Bucky says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [唤我苏醒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633588) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



Not three days after they move Bucky into the Academy, a giant red portal opens in the sky.

“Does this happen a lot,” Bucky says.

“ _All_ the time,” says Steve mournfully. He tells him about the Chitauri invasion, and their permanent exchange students from the now-defunct Cosmic Conservatory.

Outside the window, Groot waves hello.

“Huh,” says Bucky. “Well.” And then, “That explains the grape next to Red Skull’s cell.”

“That’s nothing,” Sam chimes in. “Before you came to the Academy, Steve, this whackjob called the Leader? Tried to take over the world with gamma radiation. _Gamma radiation._ ”

“He fired a gamma cannon at us!”

“For two weeks. _Two weeks_. Non-stop. At Avengers Hall.” 

“And then like, we had to fight two Hulks just to take him out. _Two_.”

Bucky turns steadily paler as the conversation drags on.

“Steve,” he says. “Steve. _Steve_.”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“We’re moving back to Brooklyn.”

*

Not even a month after the Black Knight business is resolved, the thing with the Green Goblin happens. And then, Symbiotes.

“Nope,” says Bucky. “Fuck this shit, Steve. We’re out.”

“Bucky, _no_.”


	2. bonus epilogue

“ _Ninjas_?” shouts Steve, throwing his hands up.

“Steve, I swear, just say the word and we’re out.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bitter


End file.
